Serendipity
by Queen SkyRose
Summary: Rose Weasley finds herself confronted in the bathroom with her worst enemy- Scorpius Malfoy. But the unexpected happens. Sometimes, you need a little serendipity in life! Written for the painfully bad and/or awkward kisses challenge.


The cauldron bubbled and frothed, turning a lovely shade of lavender. Rose smiled proudly. She had nearly completed the OWL level potion! It had taken her months to gather and stew all of the ingredients. Of course, OWL's weren't until next year, and her family would tease her mercilessly if they knew that she was already practicing. She was forced to practice in secret, in the depths of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

Plop! Rose shivered as a she felt an ice-cold water drop land on her neck. It ran down her back, chilling her to the bone. Rose sighed. It was almost over! She only needed one more ingredient, a sprig of peppermint.

Suddenly, the door to the bathroom swung open, and then slammed shut. She heard footsteps, then a whimpering in the stall next to her.

Rose hesitated. Should she comfort the person, or would that only make them more embarrassed? She hovered in the stall for nearly a minute, caught in her dilemma.

Suddenly, she heard a hissing noise. She looked over to see violent violet bubbles spreading over the floor, sizzling as they burned away the floor. Her deep sapphire eyes grew wide in alarm. She had forgotten to add the peppermint in time!

She hurriedly pulled her wand from the back of her jeans. "Evanesco!" she muttered, watching as her prize potion immediately vanished. She sighed in defeat. That potion had taken her months to prefect!

"Awww, did little Rosy-Posy have an accident. Boo hoo." A voice drawled.

She whirled around to find the smirking grey eyes of Scorpius Malfoy.

"You!" she gasped accusingly. "And don't call me Rosy-Posy!" she said fiercely.

"How sad, Rosie-girl." Scorpius teased. He looked straight down at her, accentuating their small height difference.

Her eyes narrowed. "You were the one crying in the other stall!" she deduced, smiling mischievously.

Instantly, his entire demeanor changed. He slumped, and his grey eyes grew stormy. "I wasn't crying," he muttered.

"Malfoy, why were you crying?" she asked carefully.

"My dad owled me that my mum's in St. Mungo's for her kidney problems, and the healers don't know what to do. They've already tried everything possible." Scorpius admitted softly.

Instinctively, she reached up and hugged him.

He jumped back. "Don't touch me!" he cried.

Rose glared at him. "It's because I'm a half-blood. Daughter of a muggleborn. My blood's too filthy for a perfect pureblood for you, isn't it?" Her voice was pure ice, shooting daggers of hate.

"No!" Scorpius said quickly. "Rose, that's not it. I just….don't want your pity." He mumbled, trailing off into silence.

Rose blushed. She had jumped at him for no reason. Suddenly, their eyes locked. His dark grey eyes pierced her, seeming to search her soul. She became of his toned chest, and muscled arms that looked so strong. Every atom in her body was alert, and she was painfully aware of every movement he made.

She felt her heart speed up as he slowly moved towards her, and her breath caught in her throat when his strong arms wrapped around her waist. Her skin tingled where they were connected. A burst of flame ignited in her belly. She raised her face up, still staring deep into his eyes as she felt his hot breath on her forehead.

Plop! A wet raindrop splattered on her neck, piercing Rose with icy water. She jerked forward in surprise, smashing her lips into Scorpius.

Oh! She gasped, feeling his lips on hers. Suddenly, she came to her senses. Bloody Merlin, she was kissing Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! Rose jerked her head to the side abruptly, smashing their noses together.

"Bloody hell, Rosy-Posy, who knew you could be so violent?" Scorpius asked bemusedly, his arms still wrapped around her waist.

Rose felt her cheeks turn to fire. What in the world had possessed her? _Was the kiss__ such a bad thing? _She immediately dismissed the thought from her traitorous mind. What was wrong with her today? _Is it such a bad thing to take a risk once in a while? Is it bad to not over-plan, and just go with the flow? What is wrong with a little serendipity in life?_

Rose smiled. _Take a risk!_ She tilted her head up again, but jumped as a loud wail pierced the silence.

She whirled around to see the anguished face of Moaning Myrtle. " No consideration, invading my bathroom to kiss," she spat. "I never knew what is like to kiss anyone. No one ever wanted to kiss ugly, fat, pimply, sad Myrtle," she whined.

"We'll just be going now. Good day," said Scorpius smoothly, grabbing Rose by the hand and dragging her out of the bathroom. Rose wanted to sink into the ground. Could anything get more mortifying than being caught by _Moaning Myrtle? _The universe was against her today!

"Rosie! Lily told me that Auntie Angelina will-" Al Potter raced down the hall excitedly, stopping short when he saw that Rose was standing with Scorpius. His startling green eyes grew wide when he saw their intertwined hands. "What?" he sputtered.

Rose felt the ice-tendrils of his shock, but brushed them away. Serendipity.

Scorpius grabbed Rose by the waist, and leaned down. "I am going to kiss you now, Rose," he whispered.

Rose happily kissed him, feeling warm to the tip of her toes as Albus Severus Potter received the shock of his life.

**Fin**

**A/N- This is just a short one-shot that I wrote for the Painfully Bad and/or Awkward Kisses Challenge. I love Rose/Scorpius! Please R&R, and tell me what you think. I love feedback. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Happy New Year!**

**Queen SkyRose**


End file.
